Brotherly Love
by FaeNicole1
Summary: This is how I think things would have gone after Elimination Chamber. No slash.


**A/N I know I've got other projects but I couldn't let this be. **

To say that Roman Reigns was mad would be an understatement. To say he was worried? Dead on.

He made his was over to where Seth laid in agony. He was only half conscious. Roman didn't care about his own pain because Seth was the priority. He always was. And when Roman saw the dark patches on Seth's back, and the blood on what was left of the announce table, he panicked. He gingerly pulled his partner onto his lap.

The medic pulled up Seth's shirt and Roman could see the gashes from the metal in the table. Seth had his eyes closed again. Blood loss was a concern to all and Roman helped carry the injured high flyer to the trainers.

Roman stood by as the medics stitched Seth back up. He had two long gashes on his back and a bad concussion. Romans heart hurt to see his best friend like that.

Seth laid on his stomach and rested. Roman hovered close by, worried. Seth turned his head to look up at him.

"Hey kid. You always manage to get the worst of it, don'tyou?"

"But I left you in the ring with them!" Roman concerned about others. The Iow native was half his size, but he has the biggest heart of anybody Roman has ever met. Roman sat on the table and ran his fingers soothingly through Seth's hair.

Seth tried to sit up. He struggled. Roman gently helped him to a somewhat vertical position. He pulled the smaller man against his chest and let him lean on him.

The trainer came back in with the XRays. Seth had three broken ribs, but his neck was fine. Just sprained. He told Seth to take the pain meds and take it easy. Roman knew that was easier said than done.

After much struggle Roman got Seth into street clothes and to the hotel. Dean was already stretched across the couch. He and Roman locked eyes.

"Doc sent me back early. Concussion and foodpoisoning." Roman nodded. Dean attempted to help him with Seth but he got up too fast and the concussion headache sent him to the floor. Now Roman had two people to care for.

He sat Seth on one bed and went to pick Dean off thefloor and into the other. Seth whimpered in pain.

"You better take care of that boy. I'll be right as rain when this food sickness goes away. He's hurt worst." Roman nodded, unable to resist tucking the US Champion in.

His attention returned to his best friend. The medicine had kicked in and Seth was floating between wakefulness and dreaming. He looked so damn precious. He'd never admit it, but Seth reminded him of his baby girl. Joelle adored 'uncle Seff'' and they were so similar. Bothh were so loving.

After tucking Seth in and cleaning up the mess Dean hadunintentionally made of the floor, Roman grabbed a much needed shower and got ready for bed.

"Rome? Stay with me?" Seth sounded so weak and onceagain Roman's heart broke. He wished with his whole heart that he could take the pain. He could handle itbetter.

Roman carefully slipped in the bed beside Seth, careful to not jostle the injured Superstar. Seth attempted to roll over to give him more room, but instead nearly hit the floor. Roman sighed. He pulled Seth close and encircled him in his arms. Seth sighed and smiled.

"How's Dean?" Roman had been wondering when Sethwould start worrying about the blonde.

"Concussion and food poisoning. He'll be better in the morning. You on the other hand..." Seth half nodded, and let the warmth and comfort of his partner's arms ease him to sleep.

"Love you guys." Dean sleepily called from the other bed.

"I love you more." Seth called back. Roman chuckled. They were going to start that now of all times.

"No. But Roman loves me more."

"He's holding me!"

"He tucked me in first."

"Boys!" Roman interrupted with amusement, " I love you both. Now go to sleep!"

Both injured men complied and were soon dreaming. Now was the hard part. Pain meds often gave Seth nightmares. But for now Roman was going to catch a few z's.

About an hour later, Seth woke him up thrashing. Thenightmare was a bad one. Roman shushed him and held him closer. He rested Seth's head on his chest. He knew from experience that Seth often calmed down easier if Seth could hear his heartbeat.

Soon enough, Seth calmed and both men soon were asleep.


End file.
